


where did all the kids go?

by Queen_Of_Sarcasm



Series: Just Little Boys Playing Dress-up [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arson, Child Death, Found Family, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Major Character Injury, Other, Overuse Of Parentheses, POV Alternating, Too Many Characters to Tag, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Sarcasm/pseuds/Queen_Of_Sarcasm
Summary: "Did you know that that boy is an armed man?Bearing flowers into handsVery able to hold me down(And love me more than anyone)".-Bruno is Orange by Hop Along-----------------------------------------------------------My recount of the DreamSMP war.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap & GeorgeNotFound, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, sleepy boys inc - Relationship
Series: Just Little Boys Playing Dress-up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951354
Comments: 24
Kudos: 130





	where did all the kids go?

Let me tell you a story of a boy.

We will refer to him as the hero, though he only calls himself that.

He lives in a world with his family. An older brother called the muse, and his best friend (his twin), the kind. They are a strong, loving family, even if they are not connected by blood (there are others but let’s not talk about them).

They sometimes talk to the fox and the light who joined the world at the same time as them. The fox joins in on the boys’ fun, easy as can be (he has a power hidden in him that only comes out in his dreams, he wishes they were real, but they are fake, right?). The light is as close to common sense as this world can get, he hides behind a pair of shades (they don't even know why they do, they have forgotten, they just know that the best-known man with pure white eyes was a monster).

However, the world was begun by the hidden, the blank (he calls himself the smart but ignore that) and the spark. These three are close as can be, they are a unit, a family bound by love and laughter but they are strong (and scary). We can call them the Kings. (There were others who lived in the world with them when it began but they haven’t been home in a while, the house in the middle of the world has dust on every surface. This might be why they were so prone to anger when it came to it).

The hero had 2 discs of music that are older than time. The discs are the hero’s most prized possessions. He listens to them often however the hidden stole them for a reason no one knows. The hero, who already is prone to anger, is rightfully pissed off and starts a fight over it.

The hero does lose the fight and in the rest afterward, he and the muse begin to have a little fun. They begin to sell “drugs”, they jokingly call the spark an addict, they try to get the kind to join in on the fun. (In another world, there would have been a brother and a father that would stand on the sides with disappointed eyes but smiling faces).

The hero and the muse build a caravan, a place to sell from, and in almost an instance, the spark and the loud show up and try to stop them from their “illegal activities”, and the brothers keep up with the bit and refuse to stop. Eventually, the blank and the spark leave with a huff (when the hero looks back on it, he will realize that they had more anger in their hearts than it seemed).

The brothers decide to spend the night in the caravan and wake up with a fiery mess on their roof and instead of being mad like any sane person, they fucking love it. This site encourages the kind to join (he may seem like the voice of reason but he is as crazy as them, he just hides it better).

The 3 of them then hear the hidden’s voice emerge, the other 2 of the kings at his side. The hidden, who never truly got the brothers nature, is mad about the brothers’ plans, how they almost seem to not care about their lands’ rules. The brothers ignore him, laugh at him, and the Kings walk off and if they could see it, they would see a glare under the hidden’s mask.

The 3 begin to build walls against the Kings’ rules since the muse lived to go against the law. At this point, they start to feel a sense that the Kings might actually be pissed at them and wouldn’t let them create what they wanted so they decided to follow in their older brother’s and father’s footsteps and create a country all of their own. (This is where it all falls down, this is the moment that they will look back on and wonder if they should regret it).

Immediately, the Kings are pissed. They tell the brothers that they can’t separate and that they belong to the Kings’ world and that is final. For once, the muse’s usually joking tone becomes serious as he realizes that the Kings really mean it, that they are actually trying to prevent them from having freedom and so he smirks, looks them in the eyes, and says “No”.

The effect is almost immediate, that night, the brothers feel eyes on them even when the Kings leave so they build the walls higher, they put black and yellow stripes at the top, a warning to keep out, to stay away (This is when the hopeful light begins to leave their eyes, this is when the boys begin to become men, way too fast, god help them).

The Kings, even if they don’t need it “recruit” the bystander to their side. (He didn’t really want to join but he didn’t have any other option, the Kings had ruled for as long as he could remember. He didn’t want to kill anyone but he is now recorded in history as the man who let a boy get slaughtered because he was too scared).

The brothers begin to come up with a name for this land, a place to call home, a place that they realize with a start where only people with voices like theirs live. Their voices with the sharper tones, and words that for some reason, their minds change into something else compared to others (in another world, they would be called British but here that doesn’t exist).

The fox who hadn’t been present in this world returns to find himself stuck in the borders of this new land and the muse, still, a man of comedy decides to call the fox his son. The fox doesn’t get this joke, so he just sighs but he is willing to stay in this new country. He just wants to support his friends (that was all he wanted, why is that so bad? He didn’t know the full extent of what war even meant).

The light joins in too at the muse’s call. He wants to change the world, he wants to be a part of the people that will help give him a new world where they can have more power. Plus, she is just a kind person, and if she sees tyranny, she will stand up against it (even a kind person is able to be persuaded for a chance for power and the hope of a world where they will never be less than).

This new country decides that fighting is “fucking stupid” in the hero’s words. They ban the use of swords, armor, and anything that could be used to kill. They instead decide to use their words, their brains, their hearts (no well-known men of peace have died in war, they always die in the aftermath, but these boys are unique in that sense).

The muse even decides to make them all new outfits so they can show their honor to be free (the fox regrets having his uniform be a lighter blue than the others, it is harder to wash the bloodstains out of).

The war continues as a slow simmer, the Kings setting off small attacks. They take the hero and the kind and throw them in a small box and put a sword to their throats. The two boys had already begun to get more and more afraid of these men who they had once considered brothers and this is just the tipping point into them becoming terrified.

The boys manage to escape after the muse hears of the boys' capture and he confronts the Kings about it and they give him his boys back with grins on all their faces. The muse, who is smarter than he is given credit for knows that this was all just a show of power.

A decree is written to completely announce this new country’s independence and is signed by every citizen of this new country (the muse’s honest cursive, the hero’s angry block print, the kind’s gentle chicken scratch, the fox’s nervous curves, and the light’s lying swirls).

This new country continues to live in fear constantly. They still visit and live in their original homes but they spend more time in their walls (except for the light, this should have been a sign of what is to come but foresight is for the living).

One night, however, while the kind sleeps in their bed, they awake to an overpowering smell of ash and burning in their lungs.

He awakes to see fire all around.

The kind screams for help and the hero, who gets less sleep than he used to, hears and runs to see the kind’s home set ablaze and he sees standing off to the side, the spark. The spark turns to look at the hero and you could swear that the flames move with him in a dance of passion, shading his face red with spreading wings of fire (this is no longer the spark, this is the inferno, the phoenix rising from the ashes, now finally released. The hero wonders if the spark always wanted to do this even before the war began if the spark just needed the push of the cliff of insanity).

The spark runs into the forest, and the hero barely reacts before he runs in to save his best friend. He pulls the kind out as the whole building collapses leaving the boys laying on the ground, a burn in their lungs, and on their limbs.

They run back to their country, they run back home. The older citizens of this country awoke to the sound of crackling and immediately see the boys before bringing them inside to bandage their wounds (the fox, despite his medical knowledge, couldn’t heal their lungs so the kind has a cough for the rest of his life and the hero does, sorry, would have had one as well).

That night, enraged by the fact that the Kings had decided that burning a kid’s house now was allowed, the muse writes a new decree. One declaring war against their cruel leaders.

In the weeks that follow, the entire country prepares to fight. The hero and the muse spend hours and hours making maps and going over plan after plan. The kind gathers every resource in the world, weapons, armor, food, anything to help. The fox reads every medical book he can get and he steals as much as string he can from the grinder to make bandages. The light does the same as the kind (some things however seemed to always be missing from their storage and the boys would wake to see the Kings with even more supplies and the light would hide a grimace). 

The muse finds a video on his doorstep of the Kings. They stand in front of the kind’s old house with mad grins on their faces and they give the muse an option. Surrender in three days time or they will all be killed (when did the Kings decide that they wanted to murder their family?).

The muse is stubborn (it runs in the family) and says no.

Everyone in the country spends those three days in a panic but when the day finally comes, it still surprises them.

The kind is attacked on his way bringing supplies home and he flees as he sends a message to his fellow soldiers that the fight has started.

They all begin to prepare taking anything they could need and as they walk to the hero’s old home where most of the fighting has already taken place, they all look back, unaware that this will be the last time they see their home in one piece. The redwoods stand proud, the water is clear blue and the caravan’s metal is not bent (a land so small in comparison to the Kings’ world but this does not matter, it was always more about the idea of it all).

They all approach to see the Kings already there and after a small talk where the muse once again says no to peace, and after he says his final word, the hidden nods his head and the blank fires a fire arrow. Suddenly, the ground explodes and the soldiers run hiding into the hero’s home (the hero looks back to see all the work he has done be ripped apart in an instance).

Both sides begin to fire back and forth before running to the 2 tallest towers on the horizon, one as gray as a storm and one as dark as charcoal. The Kings stand at the bottom of the charcoal tower shooting in a line. The boys run up the gray tower to almost above the clouds where the water soaks into their uniforms to get a better angle for firing while the muse stays to distract the Kings’ fire and the fox runs around invisible to try to gain more info.

This lasts for what feels like hours but it is really minutes before the Kings run off into the forest in a seeming panic (but they have grins on their faces and they all know where to go). The soldiers all cheer for this small victory before running back home with plans for their next attack (maybe if they had followed the Kings, it would all be different).

As the soldiers run back home, the light suddenly stops all of them and asks them to listen. The rest of the soldiers immediately stop because they trust the light, he is a (friend, older brother, mentor, ally). She tells the rest of them to follow her to a weapon that she has been hiding that could end this entire war.

The soldiers follow the light into a tunnel that leads to a room of blackstone with 5 chests spread around and a simple wooden button in the middle (if you look closer, you can see the seams of the openings in the walls). The muse opens up his chest with a grin on his face to see

nothing.

Before anyone gets a chance to react, the light stands and says with a small grin 

“Down with the revolution (I’m sorry)”, 

with a grin on their face, arms open and light pierces through their sunglasses (this moment will immortalized in every history book but the small pit in the light’s stomach as he sees the pure betrayal on his friends, his family’s faces will not).

The Kings spill out of the walls and tear at the soldiers but the soldiers, already used to months of paranoia manage to escape in the blink of an eye, wounded but alive.

The soldiers run and take refuge in the caravan, all of them covered in cuts and bruises. All of them shake not from blood loss, but from the pure betrayal that is like a blanket wrapped around them (the fox whimpers sorrowfully at the fact that his friend just tried to kill him, the kind wipes their tears away because the man that they considered an older brother never actually cared, the hero is full of rage at the fact that he lets his guard down and the muse is just staring off into the distance, a heart full of cold ice).

The muse tells his army to wait in the caravan as he goes to talk with the hidden so as he turns to walk out the door, the hero grabs his arm and pulls him back so that both of them can go talk to the hidden. For once, the muse just looks at his younger brother with a face of true frustration as he tells, no, orders him to stay.

The hero listens for once and stays back still shaking.

The muse meets the hidden in the blown-up yard of the hero’s home. The hidden has a mad grin, blood splattered on his armor and the muse stands next to him, a tight grimace on his bruised face and stiffness in his shoulders (in another universe, they would have been friends, this could have instead been them laughing with gentle smiles, no weapons to be seen. However, this is not that world, no matter how much the muse wishes it was).

The hidden tells the muse to surrender or their land is gone, that he and the other Kings will turn it into just a memory. The muse, even if the more tactical answer is a plea for mercy, says once again “No”. (He will regret this decision the most in the aftermath, if he just said yes, his brother would have never had to have to die. His brother would still be here and even if they wouldn't be free, at least they would be together).

The hidden expected this so he just grins even wider as he turns and strolls to this new country’s gate. The muse follows behind, his mask of confidence broken for a moment as he panics worrying what the Kings are going to do next.

The rest of the soldiers stand all together in front of the caravan, the kind leaning on the fox’s shoulder because their ankle is sprained from the chase so the hero is the one who notices the two leaders’ arrivals first. The other Kings + the light seem to appear from nowhere to stand at the hidden’s side as the muse goes to his men. 

The muse tells his soldiers of the situation as the hidden steps a little closer to place a single bit of TNT at the gate with a bow. The muse scoffs at this and just tells his men to step back to not show any fear at this empty threat (the muse is more telling himself this).

The hidden just steps back as well and motions for the spark to fire a burning arrow. Suddenly, the soldiers’ view is just filled with a blinding light and a second later, the sound of an explosion echos their ears as they feel the ground collapse under them (the light watches this in horror as he sees the Kings backup with excited cheers. She watches the land that she helped build get torn apart and she watches her family get thrown, and she has to resist the urge to throw up. They keep it down by keeping the thought that they had almost killed their family, they are no better than the Kings for this, so they just look away with guilt).

The hero cries out for his fellow soldiers to follow him once the explosion clears and even with ringing echoing throughout their heads, they swim down to him as he heads to a small passage that has been revealed from the ground that has been torn away (they will never have the same hearing they used to have, there will always be ringing in their ears and it will just remind them even more of their pain).

The soldiers all run down a path with the hero in front, and he leads them to a tiny black room, and they all manage to squeeze in before the hero closes the path behind them. All four of them just stand there in silence, ash on their clothes and shrapnel scratches all across their bodies. The fox is the one who breaks the silence by pleading to the muse for an answer, for a way to win. The muse doesn't answer him, the muse just stands and stares at his hands wondering how this even began. The kind panics after this and just backs into his corner crying. After just a moment, the hero just chuckles with a voice of pain as he reaches into the void chest next to him, and he pulls out one of the discs, the things that basically started all of this pain but the hero still looks at them with a small grin as he places on in the tiny jukebox next to him.

The music seems to fill this tiny bunker and the soldiers all just look at each other with looks of nostalgia of a time when they were still just boys when they didn’t just survive, they lived.

The muse sighs and announces that he is going to surrender. No one argues but the hero just looks at his brother in the eyes and says he wants to be there for it. The muse doesn’t have the energy to argue but he just tells his brother to not do anything hasty, that this will just be a talk (if the muse had looked back, he would have seen the hero grab a note from his void chest and stuff it in his chest pocket with a sad look in his eyes).

The muse and the hero walk to a hill overlooking their home where the dust is still settling. They tell the fox and the kind to hide in the wreckage for now. The Kings wait at this hill with pride on their faces. The muse ignores this and just looks them in the eyes saying that he is surrounding and that he at least hopes that he put a fight. The hidden laughs at this saying that the entire war (all this trauma for nothing) was a piece of cake.

The hero who already is quick to anger just breaks at this insult. He steps up into the hidden’s face with an angry shout saying that if the hidden is so sure of their victory, how about he risks it in something even more fun? The blank and the spark try to push the hero back but the hidden stops them, an interested smile on his face.

The hero challenges the hidden to a duel before the muse can stop him.

The hidden accepts.

The hidden sets the rules that if he wins, their country is gone forever and that he gets one of the hero’s precious discs. But, if the hero wins, their country is free.

The hero after a moment of resistance agrees to the hidden’s rules.

The hidden smiles as he says that in 20 minutes time, they will meet on the path, weakened and with a single arrow. The hidden then turns and almost skips off leaving the hero standing there fuming.

The muse walks up and grabs the hero’s arm with a shout. The muse just lectures the hero about what he has done and does he even understand what he has just done. The hero looks up at the muse and doesn’t even respond because the muse just sees a look of not a boy but a man who is determined (the muse wonders where his little brother went, who broke him this much? He reminds himself almost immediately that it was him who brought the hero and the kind into this war and gave them frontline work. He knows that in the eyes of the Sky Gods, he is as bad as the Kings and he accepts whatever hell he is sent to because he knows he will deserve it).

The hero and the muse walk back to inform the fox and the kind of what is happening without a single word exchanged between the two of them the entire way there. 

The fox just stops and stares once he is given the news before a blank frown works itself onto his face. 

The kind just cries once he hears the news and he grabs at the hero’s chest, tells him to not go, that they promised each other that they would be together till the end of time. The hero doesn’t respond so the kind just stares at him before telling him to go fuck himself and the kind storms off. The hero just looks sadly after him. (the two boys have been together across worlds from the floating islands to the world where they met the muse to the world where they had unimaginable powers to this world where they thought they could just be boys again, how wrong they were. This fact just makes the kind wish he said goodbye even more).

The soldiers all walk silently to the path where the duel is taking place, once they see the Kings and the light come into their vision, the hero holds the muse back as he lets the kind storm forward with the fox. 

The muse looks at the hero with a questioning look before he sees the tears spilling down the hero’s face. The hero doesn’t even look his brother in the eyes as he asks if he should let the hidden live and the heart-wrenching question if he is going to die.

The muse just tells him to do whatever he wants (the muse just wishes that their older brother was here to have already ended this war and that their father was here since he was always the best when it came to comforting but the muse hasn’t seen the other half of his family since the competition months ago).

So, the two brothers just continue walking until they are in front of the hidden. The hidden stands in the middle of the path with a bow in his hand, that is covered in a faint runic glow. The other 2 kings and the bystander stand on the other side of the ground that is to the left of the bridge path. The light standing further behind them, a crown now resting on his head. The kind and the fox stands to the left of the Kings, stormy looks on their faces.

The muse moves to stand in between the two groups as the hero steps up to the hidden with the fox’s scratched bow in his hands. The hero just looks at the hidden’s mask with a determined look and the hidden just smiles before he turns around ready for the duel to begin. The hero also turns around ready (this boy should not have been ready for death, oh god what have we done?).

The muse then begins to count down.

One, (the blank doesn’t care about any of this, if anything, he just wants to take a nap).

Two, (the spark watches this with a curious fascination, the need for destruction still in his chest).

Three, (the light is horrified. This is just too much, they never wanted this to happen. They just got the better deal, but was it worth it? It doesn’t seem like it, family was worth more).

Four, (the fox feels that he forgot something and in this instance, it hits him. He forgot the brew of healing so he looks up at the duel with panic knowing that if the hero is shot, he can’t save him).

Five, (the kind stares at this without any emotion on his face but deep inside, his heart hurts knowing that his best friend might die. Oh god, his best friend, his twin might die, oh god).

Six, (the muse is counting down and he is trying to just look out at the sunset. However, in the edges of his vision he can see his little brother taking a step to his possible death, so a tear slips out from his eye because he doesn’t want to live the rest of his life without his brother).

Seven, (the hidden is not worried at all. This will be easy. But, a little voice in the back of his head says he is about to murder the boy he once would have considered a little brother but he ignores like he has for this entire war and continues to step forward with a grin).

Eight, (the hero is terrified. He doesn’t want to die, he doesn’t want to let his family down. His hands shake but the note in his pocket feels heavy and he remembers that even if he dies, at least his family will be free. He is a worthy sacrifice for freedom so he still steps forward).

Nine, (dozens of lives across multiple worlds will be changed by what is about to happen, dozens of people who could lose a brother, a friend, an enemy, an acquaintance, a mentor, a son, but for now, they are still unaware).

Ten, (the devil flips a coin and in every other universe besides this one, it lands on tails and the hero, the boy, gets to live. But, in this universe, it lands on heads so the devil straightens his tie and smirks).

Fire!

……………..  
Two arrows are fired, 

one misses, 

the other doesn’t. 

The hidden stands with a bow in his hand and a grin on his face.

The hero is sinking in the water, an arrow through the heart.

The hero looks up to the water above him with a small smile knowing that his family will still be free but with his last breath, he is proud, determined 

and so, so afraid.

In response,  
the kind runs and pulls his twin from the now pink water with a sob.  
The fox runs at the Kings’ with a growl and a raised axe.  
The spark is snapped out of his thoughts of destruction and he just stares at the hero’s body with sudden horror.  
The blank just looks at the hidden, almost surprised at what has just happened.  
The bystander blocks the fox’s attack but his face is just shocked.  
The hidden turns around to laugh with his family but realizes with a start that they aren’t laughing.  
The muse just stands there looking at his little brother’s body with a blank gaze and something deep inside him breaks.

(The devil laughs at this misery and decides that this is the best thing he could have wished for).

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life continues to move on after the hero dies. They find a note in his pocket saying how if he is to die that both of his discs be given to secure his country’s freedom. 

The hidden accepts the offer and now the soldiers, sorry, the boys are free. But, it doesn’t matter. There is no one who really cares more because the world has changed since the hero’s death. Freedom doesn’t matter.

Now, 

Somewhere, the bystander tries to live the rest of his life. He isn’t a King but he is pushed away by the rest of the neutral people left in the world. He doesn’t wear his signature white hoodie anymore, it was almost pink when the blood was washed out of it (he doesn’t sleep much anymore, he stills feels guilt because even if he didn’t shoot the arrow, he did help make it).

Somewhere, the spark decides that he can’t let himself be around other people anymore. If he was willing to kill someone just so he can destroy, then he can’t trust himself around others. He leaves to his own world where he can’t hurt anyone ever again (but the smell of burning is still in his nostrils and his fingers still ache to hold a flint and steel).

Somewhere, the blank leaves the world as well. He joins the half angel and the diamond on their journeys because he doesn’t want to live in the same home as a child murderer and he doesn’t even know where the spark went. He is the last sane King left (letting all this happen without a single emotion might make him the insane one actually, it doesn’t matter though).

Somewhere, the hidden goes out into the wilderness. He has always been known to wonder and without the Kings keeping him home, he leaves, saying he needs to redeem himself, that he needs to do something good, that he hates that man who killed a boy because of petty greed (if those left get a ping on their communicator saying that the hidden has been killed by getting thrown in the void by a dragon, well, who’s to say?).

Somewhere, the fox buries himself in projects. He creates and he creates all to distract himself from his guilt. He never touches anything medical related ever again, because anytime he does, the smell of iron and taste of ash overpower him (if his dreams get even more and more real, if he wakes with a tingling in his hands and sharper claws, that is for him to know).

Somewhere, the light is alone. Her kingdom has no subjects and her castle is empty. He just sits on his throne, his crown weighing more from grief than gold. They look out at their former country with nostalgia for a more simple time (they hear the whispers of a dead boy echo through their castles’ halls at night so they go outside and look at the stars above because they are the only thing as bright as their eyes).

Somewhere, the kind has gone mad. The death of the other half of his soul broke him. You can hear him talking to someone that isn’t there if you go to the flower fields where the boys would play. You can see him holding a bouquet of daisies and a swarm of bees flying around his head like a halo. His family have tried to bring him back home but he just fights back, screaming that he can’t leave him alone again, that he has to say goodbye (the kind goes missing after a couple of months, they find his body had died from hunger resting next to the river, they bury him next to his best friend, his twin).

Somewhere, the muse is alone. He went home for a bit to tell his family of the news before returning. He hasn’t cried, he hasn’t smiled or showed any emotion for months. Even the kind’s death doesn’t change it. He just stays in his country’s borders working on covering over the battle wounds.The only song he sings anymore is a lullaby that he used when the hero was a child and even then his voice is quieter since his throat was injured in the explosions (he can’t even sing, what is he even good for anymore, he wonders).

Somewhere, the king is standing in a field of potatoes. He works even more than he did before, once he learned that he couldn’t kill the hidden because he was already dead, he just broke and became even more reserved, even more quiet (he should have been there, he could have saved him).

Somewhere, the survivor is stuck. He tries to escape his world once he learns of his youngest son’s death so he can go at least to protect his eldest two sons. But, in his efforts, his world broke a little and it locked him out from travel. He tries to fly into space wondering if it would do anything but it just leaves him with a sprained wing (his son is dead, oh god, he is a horrible father, he wasn’t even there for him).

Somewhere, the soul catcher, the hero’s other best friend is still on a floating island, blissfully unaware. The animator and the sky warrior hear from whispers that that a teenager was just perma-killed in the hidden’s world, and they feel bad for the boy’s family and friends unaware that they are just sad for themselves. The (original) traitor wakes up to a message saying that the hero has died. He doesn’t sleep that night or for many nights after that. 

Somewhere, the devil is proud. He is delighted with how things have turned out. He is only a little disappointed because he is still banned from this world so he can’t even laugh in the muse’s face (what happened to the businessman? When did he become this monster? Was it in the floods or was it the apples of gold?)

Somewhere, dozens of people who would have come to this world live on without having seen anything since the hero is not there to be the catalyst. The baker and the electricity never join the country, they just grieve on their own. The raider, the joker, the queen, the loud continue on in their own separate corners unaware. The organizer has to make up for 10 empty spots in his tournament. 

Somewhere, the Sky Gods watch their children with horror on their faces.

(Somewhere, the hero, the boy, lays six feet underground in a flower field safely at rest).

**Author's Note:**

> I am two months late to the party but hey better late than never. I wrote this in short bursts over 3 weeks or so, not my proudest work but thought it was good enough to post, hope you liked it! Please leave a kudos or a comment, it really helps me! I plan to write more DreamSMP based fics (at least I hope) but for I hope you liked this angsty oneshot! :)


End file.
